The Th3rd Wife
by TheDarkPlume
Summary: What if Nikolas kept having his blackouts and fits of rage? What if Sam came upon him during one of these rages? Watch as Sam & Nikolas struggle to maintain a union that rocks the residents of GH to their core. And just who or what is murdering the women of Port Charles?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this story is inspired by GH's Oct. 2007 storyline where Nikolas has a brain tumor that is the cause of his blackouts and fits of rage. Definitely a bit AU and several characters will be OOC. In this timeline, Emily has already been murdered. Helena is very much alive & active in Nikolas's life. Sam never slept with Ric. The problems between Jason & Sam stem from him still blaming himself for her being shot by Manny and her "inability" to conceive. Lucky still has affair with Maxie, prompting Liz to sleep with Jason after one of his fights with Sam. And a bonus for all you fellow Sam lovers out there: Baby Lila is alive and belongs to Jax NOT Sonny. Nikolas's child with Courtney died during the birth. Sorry!**

**Fair warning to everyone: I have taken some of the major GH events and twisted them to fit the direction of my story.**

**This story is also inspired by Kimmbee4004 and her amazing portrayal of Dark!Nikolas in her story, 'Rise of the Prince'.**

**Rated: M**

**Pervasive Language, Abuse, Incest, Humiliation, Rape, Dubious Consent**

**(*) - represents actual quotes from the show.**

**The Th3rd Wife**

**Prologue**

Finishing off his second glass of brandy, Nikolas Cassadine gazed into the crackling flames of his fireplace. He contemplated his life so far and the people in it. There was his catatonic mother, the beloved Laura Spencer. His younger brother Lucky Spencer, the town's golden boy. His baby sister Lulu who was proving to be every bit as flighty and irrational as their mother. Lucky's on again, off again wife Saint Elizabeth Spencer, although she wasn't much of a saint if she could so readily spread her legs for Sonny Corinthos's lapdog, Jason Morgan. Not that his brother didn't have it coming. Bedding the town slut Maxie Jones in exchange for his addiction to pain killers and then Sam McCall when news broke of his faithful little Stepford wife offering herself up for the fallen Quartermaine heir.

Nikolas's ebony eyes narrowed into slits as his thoughts brought him back to where they always did. Samantha. His new little wife. He laughed bitterly wondering what his beloved Emily thought of his marriage. She'd probably rant and rave with that fire of a fierce goddess she had possessed since they were young. Involuntarily, Nikolas's gaze flickered upwards to the self-painted portrait of his love, his soul mate Emily. He'd painted her in a white laced gown. The sun set behind her, illuminating her pale skin. What Nikolas remembered most about that day was how she'd continuously rubbed her stomach feeling their baby kick. For as long as Nikolas could remember, he had always wanted a family with three or four children. He would show them the love that he desperately craved as a child, being virtually ignored by his mother and always disappointing his father and grandmother. His first attempt at starting a family had been with Corinthos's sister Courtney Matthews. Being the daughter of a drunk, the sister of a thug, the ex-wife of said thug's "enforcer" and a reformed stripper to boot, his Grandmother Helena had been less than pleased by her grandson's "hormone induced mishap". Sadly, Courtney died during the birth taking their sweet little boy with her. Those were dark times and Nikolas fell into a black hole, secluding himself inside his castle and refusing contact with everyone. Everyone except Emily. She broke through his walls when she would spend hours sitting outside the locked door to his study, telling him everything and anything from her day at the hospital to the latest feuds in the Quartermaine Mansion. Emily was his everything. She was always there when he needed her the most. He confided in her all his hopes and dreams for his life and even the darker thoughts of how he resented Lucky and Lulu for being the children his mother had always wanted from her alcoholic rapist husband. Nikolas began to realize that he could say these things to Emily, these things he'd never dare keep in his journal much less say aloud, because she was the other half of his soul. The woman he should pin all of his hopes and dreams.

But it was not meant to be. Emily was six months into her pregnancy and only a few hours into their marriage when she became the final victim of the Text Message Killer. Nikolas was beside himself with grief. He wanted to die with them, but his grandmother Helena watched over him like a hawk, thwarting him at every attempt.

He'd never forget her forcing her fingers down his throat to make him vomit up the sleeping pills he'd swallowed. Once he had finished, Helena backhanded him across the face hard enough to bring black spots to his vision.

_"Pull yourself together, Nikolas Mikhail!" she only called him THAT when she was good and pissed. "Do you think I didn't think of following my beloved Mikkos when he passed? Do you think I don't long for this life to finally end to see him again?"_

_"It's not the same, grandmother. You had father, Stefan and Irina - !"_

_"And are you conveniently forgetting they are all DEAD now?"_

_"- I have no one!"_

_Hurt welled in those cold blue eyes of his grandmother, and for a moment her stoic mask cracked. "You have me." Shame and regret filled Nikolas. His grandmother held up her hand, cutting off whatever apology he was about to make. "Enough of this." She grabbed a hand towel from the rack and threw it in his face. "Clean yourself up," she sniffed. "You are a Cassadine, for God's sake. Act like it."_

When Nikolas left that bathroom, he emerged a new man. Never again would he be so weak as to give his heart away to a woman who promises forever, but can only give him for a while. He had done that with his mother, but next to her beloved family of Spencers, he meant nothing. He had done that with Courtney & Emily, and they both ended up dying and taking his children with them. No, Nikolas Cassadine refused to love as freely and as unconditionally as the Webber in him demanded. He decided to give in to his Cassadine blood and all that it entailed.

Little did he know that by doing so, he would gain everything he longed for and everything he didn't. Maybe that's why he had taken what SHE had to offer and even what she wouldn't.

Nikolas remembered that night above all others. He had just returned from the hospital after having completed what should've been the final round of treatments to shrink his tumor. On his way out, he had overheard an argument between his sister-in-law Elizabeth, and his newly discovered cousin Sam McCall, his Aunt Alexis's long lost daughter. Nikolas shouldn't have been all that surprised Sam was sleeping with Lucky. Lucky hadn't been in his right mind since he got himself addicted to pain meds and was ensnared in the web set by the commissioner's whore of a daughter, Maxie Jones. Not that Sam McCall was any better. When Alexis told him that she was the daughter she'd given up in her teens, Nikolas had his investigators complete a thorough background check on her. Her past couldn't have looked bleaker if they tried. Sam McCall was a con artist. Marrying wealthy men, taking a portion of their fortune and then disappearing by the time the poor bastards figured out what was going on. She was a professional whore. Her motivations were solely to help care for her mentally disabled brother Danny. But at the end of the day, a whore is still a whore. Hearing that they were sleeping together, that Lucky had a pretty, mostly faithful wife, but had a woman like Samantha on the side, set his teeth to grind.

Nikolas stepped out on the turret that night. He could see the lights from the harbor and hear the waves crashing below. The cool breeze shifted his hair and started to soothe him. Nikolas had decided he would go into his study, have the drink his doctor strictly forbid him to have, gaze at the portrait of his beloved and forget about the mess his brother had made of his life.

But then _she_ came along.

She stepped onto the turret clearing her throat to get his attention. It was unnecessary. The sensual scent of her perfume called to him, announcing her presence before she uttered a word. Sam began to speak, clearly oblivious to the tension in Nikolas's shoulders as he gazed straight ahead, knowing if he so much as glanced in her direction, he'd lose control.

*"Look I, ah, I just wanted to explain what you walked in on in the hospital."

*"That's not really necessary," _walk away, cousin, walk away while you still can._

*"Yeah, I understand that, but I do know that you're angry" - _you have no idea_ - "and I have a right to how I feel."

*"I don't wish to discuss this right now." But she pushed on either not hearing or purposely ignoring the warning in Nikolas's voice. Sam moved closer so that they stood side-by-side. As Sam looked down to gather her thoughts, her perfume invaded his senses, making Nikolas feel dizzy.

*"You and Emily, and Lucky and Elizabeth all have been friends" - Nikolas rubbed his forehead wanting to hit her in her mouth for bringing up his dead wife - "for a really long time and I get that."

Nikolas faced her fully now and he realized he hated everything about her. Her confrontational attitude. Those blonde streaks in her hair, making her look the part of the whore he knew she was. He hated the way her leather jacket hugged her breasts. The way those tight jeans looked painted on her long legs. But most of all, Nikolas hated how readily she'd justify her feelings for Lucky the golden boy.

*"Shut up!" he yelled, losing control. "Lucky's thrown away his entire family because of YOU." Not that Nikolas really gave a damn. He hoped his little brother would be just as miserable as he was. But that didn't mean he had the right to disgrace himself with her.

For a moment, Sam was stunned into silence. But only for a moment. *"Are you kidding me? That's not how it was."

Nikolas took a step towards her and something flickered in Sam's eyes as she looked over his body language and aggressive attitude. Nikolas thinks it's fear. He liked it.

*"That's exactly how it happened!" he said at the exact moment Sam declared she cared about Lucky. Of course she did. Everybody loves Lucky. Lucky! Lucky! Lucky!

That was all it took for Nikolas to seize Sam by the arms with the clear intentions of throwing her over the turret. *"YOU DO NOT CARE ABOUT HIM! AND I'D BE DOING HIM A FAVOR BY GETTING RID OF YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT?"

He had her bent backwards over the battlements, only his grip keeps her in place. Sam screams his name and her eyes are wide and frightened. The only thing that saved Sam's life that night was her instincts. She raised her leg and kicked him in the ankle like a wild mare.

Nikolas curses colorfully, falling backwards, still holding on to Sam. She lands on top of him and swings her fist aiming for his nose, but catches him in the chin instead. His head rocks back and now he has another pain to match the throbbing in his ankle. For a tiny thing, she had a lot of power behind her blows.

Sam tried to scramble up, but Nikolas has his hand threaded in her hair. He uses the momentum of her attempting to rise and flips them over so that she lay on her back underneath him. Nikolas has her jacket unzipped before he realizes that rather than ending her pathetic life, he would destroy her in another way. He takes her shirt in his hand and the fabric rips apart as easily as if it were made of paper. Sam's bra-less breasts are exposed to Nikolas's hungry eyes by the time she recognizes his intentions. Her nipples tightened from the night's air and Nikolas is faintly surprised they were pink instead of brown.

"NO!" she screamed, fighting against his invasive hands. "Nikolas!"

Hearing her scream his name with so much fear makes the beast within him purr in delight. The hand tangled in her dark hair lifts and slams back down, making her head bounce off the cold stone. Sam stops fighting and lays there dazed. Nikolas seizes these few moments of disorientation and starts in on her pants. He tugs them down along with the red laced thong that she probably wore for his brother. Just imagining his perfect brother seeing Sam as exposed as she is now turns the red haze in Nikolas's vision a deep crimson. He drags her jeans down past her knees and unbuckles his pants. Nikolas watches her try to blink away the dizziness and releases himself from his pants, pleased that he had made the decision to go commando that morning.

His cock's hard and throbbing in his hand as he stared at Sam's hairless mound and pink silken lips.

"Nikolas," she whispers in a broken voice. "Don't. Please."

Nikolas, as if not hearing her, surged forward, thrusting his hard cock into her hot cunt with a deep groan that mixed with her pained scream. She was tighter than he expected her to be. Nikolas took his begging cousin at a fast and hard pace making her head bang against the wall enclosure.

"Nikolas, stop!" she pushed ineffectually against his chest.

Nikolas pushed her hands away and lowered his head to place teasing bites on her breasts. Sam stopped screaming and started whimpering when his wet mouth enclosed around her nipples.

Nikolas hitched her legs higher around his waist. He slid his hands underneath her and cupped the soft, rounded globes of her ass. Manipulating her so that she was meeting his powerful thrusts with her own. Nikolas stared down into Sam's pained brown eyes. He wanted her to feel his anger and all the pain he had unjustly suffered. She was a Cassadine, yet she knew nothing of the pain that came with it!

"Is this how Lucky fucks you?" he taunted her. "Or do you turn over and take it like a good little whore for him?"

Sam glared hatefully at Nikolas. "Lucky's nothing like you. He's a better man than you'll ever be!"

Nikolas growled furiously and pistoned his hips driving in and out of her. "He'll never touch you again, Samantha. Not after this."

"I'll tell," she promised.

"And who's going to believe the convicted whore over the grieving, widowed son of Laura Spencer?" he huffed.

Nikolas could feel himself about to come. He wanted to pull out and shoot his cum over her tight stomach painting her the whore he knew she was, but she just felt too damn good to stop now.

Sam's expression shifted from pure hate to deep pain and resignation. Tears rose in her eyes and at that moment Nikolas lost himself within her. "Fuck!" he shouted, releasing spurt after hot spurt inside her. Nikolas collapsed on top of Sam, struggling to catch his breath. She lay completely still beneath him almost afraid to breathe. The crimson haze left his vision and Nikolas felt his cock starting to stir again. Nikolas immediately withdrew from her. He glanced briefly at her blood smeared on his cock, before zipping himself up. Once he had moved away from her, Sam quickly pulled up her jeans and underwear. She zipped up her jacket and gingerly picked herself up off the walkway.

Before she could get away, Nikolas had Sam backed against the wall with his knee wedged between her thighs and his hand wrapped around her throat. Her warm breath fanned against his face as she returned his dark gaze with as much hatred she could gather.

"Now, wasn't that the better alternative than throwing you over the wall?" he smirked.

"You're sick," she hissed.

"Perhaps," he conceded, with an incline of his head. "If anyone asks, what happened here tonight?"

Sam's jaw clenched as she drew in a sharp breath between her teeth. "Nothing." Her mouth twisted in a grimace as if speaking the word brought her physical pain. "I went to Wyndemere to apologize to you for my behavior with Lucky."

"And...?" he prompted.

"You said it wasn't necessary and we agreed not to talk about it. Then I went home."

"Good girl," he cooed.

"Who would believe the convicted whore, anyway?" she muttered unable to meet his dark gaze any longer.

Her words were tinged with helpless defeat. Nikolas removed his hand from around her throat and ran a gentle finger down her dry cheek. Not one tear had fallen. All of her pain was inner. Lovely.

Sam's eyes flew up to his in shock. "What are you doing?" she questioned, wary of her cousin's intentions.

Nikolas moved closer until his lips hovered directly above her own. "You're mine now, Samantha."

No further words passed between them that night. Nikolas let her go when he could have easily snapped her neck and tossed her body in the raging waters below. By the time Nikolas returned to the turret with his glass of brandy in his hand, Sam was already hurrying away, looking up the wall over her shoulder. Knowing she was looking at him, Nikolas sent her a mocking wave.

_"Run, run, run,"_ Stefan said as the dark beauty disappeared into the night.

"I should've just killed her. It would save a lot of problems that are sure to stem from this night." Nikolas raked a hand through his sweat drenched hair. He felt disgusted for losing himself to his own savage lust.

_"You did the right thing, Mikhail. She won't tell. She knows not even Natasha would believe her."_

"She might. Aunt Alexis has proven that she's not the best judge of character lately. Letting Sonny Corinthos knock her up and then marrying his brother."

_"True, but your Samantha is smarter than that. Whatever fond feelings your half-brother may share with her, he'd never believe you capable of hurting anyone. Especially with rape."_

Nikolas took a sip of his brandy. "She's not mine."

_"Are you sure? Seems to me you have already claimed her as yours, Mikhail. And why shouldn't you? She may be a whore now, but she has the potential to become something greater with the proper guidance. She's strong. Not a single tear fell tonight, and she fought you off from killing her."_ Did she! Nikolas could still feel the subtle throbbing in his ankle and chin. _"She's a Cassadine. She shouldn't be wasted on Lucky Spencer, of all people, and definitely not that waste of life Jason Morgan."_

"None of that matters, uncle. Samantha will never willingly be mine after what I did to her." Nikolas's grip tightened around his glass. She was probably already back in his brother's arms.

_"Even if she carries your heir?"_

Nikolas choked on his brandy. "What? But she's barren!" he protested.

_"Sure about that, are you?"_

"I'm positive."

_"Then why didn't you pull out before you climaxed?" for that, Nikolas had no answer. "Mark my words, my son. The future of the Cassadine line was planted in young Samantha's unsuspecting womb tonight." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the intersecting plot. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

A low knock to his study door drew Nikolas from his thoughts. "Enter!" The door opened with a slow creak. Nikolas leaned back in his chair. The scent of her perfume came to him before the sound of her low heels clicking against the floor echoed around the silent office. He watches the firelight dance shadows across her tanned skin with each step she takes. Nikolas takes a moment to assess his wife's presence. Her hair - rid of those trashy blonde streaks - is pinned in a tight, but elegant bun with not a single strand out of place. Next to no makeup on her face - aside from a little rouge to give her cheeks a blush and one coat of lipstick that's already fading. She wore a black, long sleeved sweater that still did nothing to hide the luscious swells of her enormous tits, a knee length charcoal gray skirt with stockings and black low, open toed heeled shoes. A diamond, platinum bracelet adorns her right wrist, a gift he had given her on their first Christmas as husband and wife. Nikolas gazed zeroed in on her left hand where her white gold wedding band and diamond engagement ring nestled snugly on her finger binding her as his for the whole world to see.

After giving her the once over, Nikolas averted his eyes back to the amber flames. Wordlessly, Samantha Cassadine took the empty glass from his hand and refreshed it with his favorite brandy. Nikolas watched his wife from the corner of his eyes. She moved swiftly, never pouring too much or too little. She returned to his side and once he took the glass, kneeled obediently by the side of his chair, head bowed, eyes downcast and hands turned upwards on her lap in supplication as she awaited her husband's acknowledgment.

Nikolas sipped his drink negligently, knowing his wife must be tired from her long visit in town. By now, she'd probably wanted nothing more than to kiss the twins goodnight, have a long soak in the bath and afterwards climb into her own bed and slip into oblivion.

Nikolas would never make it that easy for her.

"How is Lila Anne?" he finally spoke after about fifteen minutes of meaningful silence.

"She's perfect." Nikolas could hear the smile in her voice. "She has her father's blond curls and reads everything she can get her hands on. She adores Josslyn and her brothers Michael and Morgan. She has a play date in the park with Kristina and Molly tomorrow." Samantha quieted before saying, "she loved the pictures of the twins. She wants to see them."

"Hmm," Nikolas said. Now her hesitation made sense. "And what does her father say about this?"

If Samantha was alarmed by his question, she didn't show it. "He agrees that Lila should have a relationship with all her siblings."

Nikolas snorted, but didn't comment. It was because of Jax that Lila Anne couldn't see the twins. He didn't trust Nikolas's mood swings not to turn to his daughter. Nikolas may have been many things, but he would never hurt a child.

"That little dilemma rests squarely on your shoulders, wife."

"I know," she admitted.

Nikolas placed a finger underneath Samantha's chin. She willingly lifted her head and met her husband's measured gaze. "Just say the words and she will be yours and yours alone."

She bit her lip and Nikolas could see the desire to reclaim her daughter warring in her eyes with doing what she allowed everyone else to tell her was right. Nikolas sort of hoped that Samantha would say yes. Nothing would bring him more satisfaction than to rip Jax's firstborn from his arms just because he could.

"No," Samantha answered at last, looking pained. "Lila is happy where she is. Who am I to rip that apart?"

"Her mother!" His protests were half-hearted at best. Nikolas had nothing against the child. She was truly a sweet little girl, but he didn't want his wife's bastard anywhere near his children. Especially considering that part of her upbringing was being attributed to by the former Mrs. Corinthos. Carly might have been a hot lay when he was mourning Courtney and their baby, but she was a particular brand of crazy that no amount of sex could curb.

Then there was Jax. The blood between them was still bitter from Nikolas sweeping in and stealing Courtney right out from his clutches. Although, Nikolas supposed it was karma come back to bite him in the ass that his third wife bore Jax his first child. That smug smile that Australian bastard never failed to flash him constantly left Nikolas wanting to snap his wife's pretty little neck.

"She's happy. That's all that matters now."

"As you say." Nikolas took another sip of his brandy. "Did you speak to my dear Aunt Alexis today?"

Raw pain fills his wife's eyes. Whatever bond, whatever reconciliation they had been making strides towards before the marriage was all but obliterated now. Of the dissenters of their marriage, and oh were there many, none were as outspoken as her mother. She actually thought that her daughter had fallen back into her con artist days and gotten herself pregnant for the biggest score of her life. Family relations be damned. If only she knew the truth, Alexis would probably cut off her own tongue for calling her daughter a whore.

"No, but Jax said that her divorce from Ric finalized last week." Ric had gotten caught sleeping with Corinthos's third and now very dead wife Claudia Zacchara. "And -"

"And now she's already sniffing around Mac Scorpio."

_"Natasha never could make the right choices where men are concerned."_ He appeared to Nikolas, sitting comfortably in a chair across from Samantha who is as always oblivious to Stefan's presence. The chest of his white dress shirt is wet, stained with his blood and the left side of his face is horribly burned leaving his eye a milky white, pupil-less color and the corner of his mouth pulled down in a prominent sneer, while his right side is perfectly unmarred. His Uncle Stefan, the man of two faces.

Samantha didn't seem at all surprised that Nikolas knew the happenings in Port Charles. Not much got passed him. "She sent me another letter, actually." Nikolas watched in rapt anticipation as his wife's shoulders stiffened. She looks into his eyes and waits for him to continue. "It was the usual, 'what is it going to take for you to realize that she is using your grief to get to your fortune', etc. Except in this letter she has made it clear that 'my wife' isn't to have any contact with her daughters for fear that her destructive influence will taint them." Samantha lowers her eyes and a solitary tear rolls down her cheek. Nikolas watches in equal parts amusement and satisfaction. His wife's pain is ambrosia to his senses. Sweeter than the finest wines, more decadent than melted chocolate. "Now I know what you're thinking. You think you've lost everything. While that's true for the most part, you still have me. I'll never walk away from you."

The promise comes across as threatening as he intended. Nikolas cups her chin, lifting her head so that their eyes met. "Samantha," he whispers, thumbing away her tear. By now, she should know better than to cry in his presence. "I want you tonight." Her tears never fail to invoke the primal urge to force her to shed more for him.

She shudders lightly. Samantha knows exactly what that means. Strip, shower and wait in his bedroom for him to come for her. "Yes, my prince," she answers.

Nikolas turns away from her. Dismissing her.

_"Such an obedient little wife, she is,"_ Stefan says, once she's gone.

"We shall see."

Samantha's two guards Perry and Mitchell came in to report on Samantha's day: her conversations, her physical interactions and the nosy residents of Port Charles's general reaction to her. Nikolas had done a job of instilling into her that he was the only person who would always be there for her. He would be damned if he let one of her exes lead her to believe otherwise.

Neither man had anything of significance to report. She had left the harbor and gone straight to see Lila as she promised. Jax followed them from his house at a respectable distance, and luckily for Samantha, didn't attempt to engage her in any conversation. She took the little girl to Kelly's for ice cream. Mike seemed disappointed that she was still married to his former son-in-law, but didn't really speak to her. Samantha ignored the looks and whispers she received and focused solely on her daughter. Then the Spencer family came in. Lucky, Elizabeth and their sons Cameron and Jake. Samantha was forced to maintain a genial air, digesting the pitying and hateful glares from Lucky and Elizabeth respectively, while Lila chatted with her best friend Cameron. Perry said that his brother kept his gaze on Samantha the entire time and Mitchell thought Lucky looked like he was looking for something out of place on her. After a few minutes, Samantha collected the girl and led her out of the diner back to Carly & Jax's house. Carly let her hold Josslyn and cooed over pictures of their twins. They were practically best friends now that Sam and Jason were over and Sam didn't have any apparent interest in Jax. Nikolas rolled his eyes over this. Women always went nuts over babies. Jax remained silent - suspiciously to Nikolas - throughout all this. Once she said her goodbyes, Samantha went back to the pier and found none other than Jason Morgan there pacing in the middle of a call.

Nikolas sat up straight. "Morgan? Morgan was with my wife today?"

_"Samantha, Samantha, when will you learn?"_ Stefan sighed.

Perry and Mitchell shared uneasy glances at the abrupt change in their employer's demeanor. Nikolas drummed his fingers against his desk slowly. "I'm waiting, gentleman."

Perry hastened to explain that Mrs. Cassadine was startled, almost terrified to see him there. She tried to ignore him, but Mr. Morgan isn't exactly the type to be ignored, Mitchell added.

"Show me."

Nikolas knew his men had audio and visual recorders on them at all times. Mitchell handed over the small disk and Nikolas inserted it into his laptop.

The scene on the pier opened with his wife gazing at her ex-fiancé in shock and terror. Morgan looked over her head at the guards.

"Can you get rid of them?" he said to her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. The launch will be here soon and -"

Jason took a step towards her and she immediately stepped back, eyes wide. He seemed genuinely hurt by her reactions to him. "It'll only take a minute, Sam."

She bit her lip indecisively before looking over her shoulder. "Hang back a little, guys?" she asked, because she was still uncomfortable giving someone else orders.

The guards stepped back just enough to give them both the illusion of privacy. Nikolas could still see and hear everything as clearly as before.

"You look...different," he said, carefully.

Samantha rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "That's what you wanted to say to me?"

"No, not really," he sighed. "How are you?"

She looked at him blankly. "The twins are happy and healthy."

"Good to hear," he nodded. "Now how are _you?_"

"I'm well." She peered up at him and frowned. "How are _you?_ Doesn't look like you've been sleeping."

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair, completely missing the flash of longing in her eyes, but Nikolas didn't. "This past year's been hell. With the Lucky/Elizabeth will, they, won't they saga, Jake's kidnapping" - here Samantha winced guiltily - "Carly bickering with Sonny over every little thing, Spinelli pinning for Maxie, and your marriage to HIM..." Jason clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Nikolas smirked smugly. Apparently, the hatred was mutual. "Sleep just doesn't come easy these days." Nikolas tilted his head. He wondered if Samantha could hear Morgan's unspoken _without you_ as easily as he could.

"Sounds like nothing's changed and everything's different," she said softly.

"I'll say everything's different. No one's seen you accept for the once a month visits to Lila. You don't even visit Danny's grave anymore. That's not like you at all, Sam."

_"Low blow, Morgan, low blow!"_ Stefan laughed.

If Morgan was expecting righteous indignation or even a slap to the face for daring to mention her dead brother, he didn't get either. "I can't always leave Wyndemere." Nikolas lifts an eyebrow at that sudden confession.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asks with narrowed eyes.

"Just that I only recently weaned the twins to the bottle. T-that's all," she stuttered. _Her lying needs some work._

"You used to be a much more believable liar, Sam." He takes a step closer to her. Nikolas's jaw ticks not appreciating the lapdog's proximity to his wife. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"So is everyone else," he ignored her. "Elizabeth -"

"Oh, _Elizabeth!_ Of course. Tell me, Jason, what does the patron saint of liars have to say about me?"

Nikolas snorted at the face Morgan makes.

"Nothing good. But Lucky's different." Nikolas turned up the volume, eager to hear how his little brother was yet again sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. "He forgives you too, you know? For Jake? He forgives you."

"Yeah," She said, looking off towards the water. "He always forgives the ones who have hurt him the most." Nikolas glanced at the time. _Helluva lengthy conversation with her ex she neglected to mention,_ Stefan adds. "What did Lucky say?"

"He thinks Nikolas is hurting you. He thinks that the rages haven't stopped at all."

Nikolas gritted his teeth. His busybody little brother was dangerously close to crossing the line.

"Lucky's wrong," Samantha says quietly. "Nikolas would never hurt me."

"Because he loves you?" Morgan asks doubtfully.

"Because he's my husband."

Nikolas revels for a moment in the pain her words have caused him. Until Morgan reaches out and grabs Samantha's right wrist. "I miss you."

His men move closer, threateningly, and surprise, surprise, Samantha waved them off.

"I miss you, too, Jason." She stares down at his fingers caressing her wrist. "But our time has passed."

"I'll never forgive myself for betraying you with Elizabeth." She closes her eyes as if remembering the pain his betrayal wrought. As if remembering everything both their affairs set in motion. "I just wanted you safe, Sam. If I could take it all back - "

"But you can't." FINALLY. She pulls her wrist free from his grasp.

"Sam, please," he begs as the launch pulls up to the pier. "I love you."

Nikolas can tell she still loves him too, but she doesn't dare say the words aloud. Not with his men there.

"You have to let me go, Jason," she says, sounding miserable.

"I can't do that, Sam."

"You have no choice."

Nothing else passes between them as she boards the launch, unable to bring herself to look back at him.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Nikolas says once the video ends. He gives them the cash. "Now if you will kindly show yourselves out, I've got a wife to punish."

The men laugh easily, thinking he means something as harmless as taking her over his knee. If they only knew.

Once they're gone, Nikolas can feel his rage engulfing him and the red haze clouding his vision. What would it take? He had bedded Samantha, taken a DNA test proving that the twins were his, married her, and moved her to his castle. Yet his little brother and Jason Morgan were still interfering in matters that shouldn't concern them. He would have to do something about them soon.

"_Easy, Mikhail. They want you like this. Out of control and a threat to your heirs and your wife. Let her feel your anger tonight and we will take care of the rest in the morning."_

Nikolas finished off his drink and with determined strides, made his way to his bedroom. Just as he had ordered, Samantha was on the center of his bed completely naked. She had taken her hair down, letting it spill across her back and around her shoulders. One of the many reforms Nikolas had ordered concerning his wife's behavior and appearance was her hair. She was only allowed to wear it down in his presence. Water droplets slid slowly down her freckled golden skin. By the time he closed the door, Nikolas was rock hard.

Samantha rose to help Nikolas undress when he lifted his hand, prompting her to stay in place. He took the buttons on his shirt one at a time. "Spread your knees." She readily obeyed revealing her bare mound and puffy pink lips. "Fondle yourself."

He watched her take her fingers inside her mouth, wetting them. She worked her wet fingers around her hard nipples, sucking on the fingers of her other hand. The entire time, Samantha kept her eyes on his. Nikolas shrugged off his shirt watching her eyes alight at the sight of his chest. As rocky as their start had been, his wife could never deny her attraction to his body. Samantha pushed her wet fingers inside her hot core, slowly tracing circles with her thumb against her clit. She rocked her hips against her fingers crying out as she pinched her nipples. Nikolas had completely undressed. His cock jutted out proudly. He climbed onto the bed with his wife and firmly grabbed ahold of the back of her neck. Knowing exactly what he wanted, she went down willingly to her hands and knees sticking her ass in the air as he slipped his hard length into her mouth. "Jesus," he hissed, his hold on the back of her neck tightening as she deep throated him. Her hand, soaked with her juices reached between them to cup and fondle his balls. Nikolas withdrew from his wife's talented mouth, knowing he would come if he didn't. "Lay back." She spread her legs widely on either side of her, exposing herself completely. As angry as he still was with her for hiding things from him, the lust he felt for her never seemed to diminish. Not even with her stomach being softer from having the twins or the lingering stretch marks at her hips or even her elongated nipples from months of breast feeding. Samantha still was one of the sexiest women he had ever laid eyes on. And somewhere along the way, a part of him had grown to adore her, which was why he had to punish her for her deceit. With one swift thrust, Nikolas buried himself deeply inside his wife's hot sheath. She moaned loudly and drew her hands up over her head, playing the part of the perfect submissive little wife. Nikolas's thrusts were slow, but firm as he sucked her nipples, filling his mouth with her rich mother's milk. Samantha cried out his name as she started to shudder. Not a moment later did he feel her juices drenching his cock and soaking his thighs. Nikolas learned early on that his wife's most sensitive areas were her nipples especially while she was still producing milk. She met his thrusts eager to get him to completion too. His fingers danced up her arms until their fingers laced above her head.

"Samantha," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers. "My Samantha. Still the lying whore?"

She froze underneath him. "I don't -" she opened her eyes and whimpered. Unquestionable fear seemed to overtake Samantha and Nikolas knew in that moment that his eyes had glazed over as he felt the Dark Prince Cassadine rouse from His slumber. "Nikolas, I'm sorry." She pressed soft kisses against his throat, against his jaw and chin until she met his lips. Her muscles purposely squeezed and released him as she fully submitted her body to his every desire.

"Turn over."

Even with the dangerous look in his eyes, Samantha didn't hesitate to obey. She turned on her stomach, still holding her hands above her head. Nikolas entered her again. His hips smacked harshly against her round ass in his chambers. The only sounds were the loud smacks and their heavy breathing. His hands moved up her arms again, stopping around her wrists this time. Nikolas twisted his hand, quickly breaking the wrist Morgan had held that day. Samantha screamed into the pillow in pain as Nikolas released inside her. He pressed a gentle kiss to the shell of her ear and whispered, "I forgive you."


End file.
